His Explosion
by LightningRei
Summary: Inuyasha's bottled up feelings comes to light.


_A/N: It's 1AM, going on 2. I have been having a rough night, but writing this had helped me a bit. This is very... projecty. I wouldn't necessarily call it indulgent. Ignore any typos. I'm tired._

_—_

Inuyasha's skin was riddled with goosebumps as he faced away from Kagome. He sat up, his chin resting on his knee with his body seemingly curled in on itself. He was tense, and Kagome could hear his discomfort in his rattled breathing. She'd never seen him so aggressive without provocation, but she did notice that he was getting more and more quiet as the day had progressed. A bomb was falling, and this was the explosion.

Kagome crept over to him, making gentle and slow movements as she slowly reached out a hand and softly placed it on his shoulder. His response was short and abrupt, brushing off her hand with his clawed hand and snarled.

"Don't touch me right now," he snapled.

She pulled back her hand to herself and looked at the back of Inuyasha's head, hoping that he would feel her gaze on him.

"Inuyasha, do you want to talk?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you need something?"

"I don't want to say anything right now."

His statements were short and harsh, but the dagger-like tone his words carried did not pierce Kagome. After all, she knew it was only for right now. Inuyasha fidgeted a lot, his mind audibly racing as his breathing picked up more. He scratched his face, raking long red lines down his cheek and neck, the sensation of it burning more and more the harder he persisted.

"Inuyasha, I can hear you. You're going to start bleeding."

"Maybe I want to."

"What?"

He shot up to his feet, not looking as his wife as his long hair managed to obscure his face. "Maybe I _want_ to bleed, Kagome," Inuyasha snapped, storming out of the isolated cabin the couple shared, grabbing his Tessaiga leaning by their home's exit.

Kagome was stuck in shock for a brief moment, the weight of what Inuyasha said crashing over her head and snapping her out of her stupor. Her hands pressed firmly on their wooden flooring, forcing herself up onto her feet to follow her husband out. The tall trees with their thick foliage greeted her as she stepped outside, the moonlight embracing the plains around their home that led up to the lips of the forest surrounding her. The cool wind wisped against her skin, hoping that its sensation will quell Inuyasha's hot temper.

Her mind almost panicked as she couldn't locate her husband's silhouette in the shadows of the trees. But he was in no good mood, and was acting on a whim, she knew he headed in a straight line. Kagome jogged in her hypothesized direction, hoping to see Inuyasha turn up in her vision. His voice instead guided her to him, screaming, "WIND SCAR!" as a bright light followed it with trees falling down soon after. He repeated it, again and again, his voice cracking and losing the booming power in his voice as he continued before stopping.

As Kagome raced to him, time seemed to slow as the light from the Tessaiga lit up the forest for the last time, the silhouettes of the falling trees blending in with Inuyasha's as he stood up straight and turned to look at Kagome. His irises seemed to glow in the dark as they dug into her own. Her jog slowed into a walk before stopping in front of Inuyasha, the light from the moon cascading down on them illuminating their bodies. He looked down into her face, regret and sorrow written all over his own. He looked as if he dreaded her reaction, like he dreaded her seeing him like this.

Inuyasha's mouth parted and his voice croaked. Before he could begin to speak, Kagome offered a hand to his face. He looked at it, then back at her before resting his cheek on her palm and closing his eyes. He let out the heaviest sigh, his tense shoulders dropping as he reached up a hand to Kagome's and place it on top of hers. He nestled his face in her hand, her delicate, soft touch inviting him for more. Inuyasha nestled his face in her hand— the comfort of knowing his wife was there for him made him feel at ease.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "I know you're in pain."

He kept his eyes shut.

So she continued, "I can't know what exactly you're feeling though unless you tell me. I won't force you to, but our pain is shared. Knowing you're suffering and not knowing what to do about it hurts. But I don't blame you. You carry so much."

Listening to her made his face heat up, his eyebrows wrinkling as he buried his face further into her hand.

"I'm hurting so much," he said with his breath quiet and choked up.

Kagome's heart sunk hearing him. She already knew he was in pain, but even after all these years she was so accustomed to him not saying anything. To him fighting past his problems. Inuyasha saying it out loud made her realize as to how much pain he had been carrying with him this whole time. His regrets, his wishes, and things that he could never change.

He looked at her, opening his eyes. They were glossy, hazy. She could feel how much he hated this overwhelming sensation he faced.

"I know."

Kagome placed her free hand on his jaw, sliding it up past where a human ear would be. His face was so warm as all of the emotions he chose to keep locked away raised to the surface.

"I don't know what to do."

"Inuyasha, you don't need to _know._ You'll get better. We'll get better. I'm here for you. I'm here _with_ you. We will figure this out and how you're feeling, and I'll help. I promise you I'll stay by your side."

His eyebrows wrinkled upwards, Inuyasha letting out distressed breaths as his mental dam burst. He screwed his eyes shut, burying his face in his wife's hand again, coughing out choked and dry sobs. Kagome brought his head to hers, Inuyasha's eyes flashing open for a moment as she put his lips on hers.


End file.
